


Thanksgiving

by MsAshlyjudd8



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAshlyjudd8/pseuds/MsAshlyjudd8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Blaine stay in NYC for Thanksgiving, and Blaine makes everyone cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I volunteered 7 hours today at a local food bank, and it was amazing and we helped a lot of people. When I was done, I was dead on my feet and planned to come home and fall into bed and sleep until tomorrow. So, I come home and crawl in bed and DON'T fall asleep. Why you ask? Because this popped into my head and started writing itself, and as I started sobbing into my pillow, I had to get up and write it. So here it is.
> 
> This takes place on Thanksgiving day 2013. Now, I know it can't possibly be Thanksgiving in Glee world, as the seniors are about to graduate. That puts glee somewhere around June. So lets just pretend that it's actually Thanksgiving, and Sam and Blaine stayed in NYC another week. Remember that this takes place exactly one year from the famous Klaine "phone call." Enjoy, and maybe have some tissues on hand. I certainly needed them while writing it.

Thanksgiving Day, 2013

 

"Oh god…" Santana moaned as she flopped down on the couch between Sam and Rachel. Kurt sat on Sam's right on the end of the couch. Blaine was laid out on the floor on the other side of the coffee table. They had just finished Thanksgiving dinner and everyone was experiencing the "Turkey coma," Everyone except Rachel; who didn't eat turkey. Kurt had outdone himself with the biggest, most delicious dinner the occupants of the loft had ever seen.

 

"Kurt, that dinner was sooooo good, but I am never eating again," Santana moaned again. Dani and Elliot were visiting family out of town, so it was just the old and current New Directions in attendance.

 

"mmmm" Blaine agreed. His vocal cords were his only working organs at the moment, but he was sure Kurt got the message.

 

"I am so glad Sam and Blaine were able to stay for Thanksgiving this year. I miss everyone back home so much. I wish my Dad's had been able to come, but I'll see them at Christmas." Rachel intoned.

 

The loft fell into a peaceful silence that surprisingly, didn't feel awkward. Kurt's eyes had fallen shut and his head lolled to the side. Blaine was just on the cusp of sleep when…

 

"You guys," Rachel suddenly exclaimed, "we forgot to say what we're thankful for. After that amazing dinner and all of my best friends here, I am thankful to have all of you amazing people in my life."

 

Santana rolled her eyes, from where her head was leaned against Sam's shoulder. "Would you can it Berry, it was just dinner. I swear you and Hummel have to ruin everything by making everything mushy. This isn't one of those irritating holiday movies that I am forced to watch every year. Nobody wants to hear it."

 

Rachel frowned as she sat back.

 

"Actually," Blaine said, where he still lay on the floor. Very slowly he pulled himself to a sitting position and crossed his legs. "I'm thankful for a lot of things this year." Santana rolled her eyes, _because of course, baby gay was going to go on and on about Kurt again. Sure, their proposal was beautiful and grand, but it was over a month ago. It was time to let it go._

 

"I'm thankful for all of you." Everyone on the couch sat up and turned their attention to the boy on the floor.

 

"Rachel," Blaine started, "I read in a book once that a person doesn't truly know their strength of character until they have lived their greatest tragedy. You have been through hell, and somehow you made it through to the other side." Blaine's voiced waivered as he watched Rachel's face crumble. "You are a star Rachel, and your light is just beginning to shine. I am thankful that I know you, and I can't wait to see you become the superstar that you always know you would be."

 

Rachel's chest constricted with a sudden breath, as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

 

"Santana," Blaine turned to the shocked girl, sitting beside Rachel. "I am thankful for your amazing talent, your sharp wit and your sweetness. I'm thankful that you found Dani, because I don't think you realize how beautiful your face lights up with you look at her. It's the way I look at Kurt. I also know that, even though you give Kurt and Rachel a bad time about bursting into song at any given moment, you secretly love it. Because it's comforting to know that they would never judge you for joining in; because they love you. We all love you."

 

Santana's face didn't crumble, but her eyes glossed over so suddenly that she crossed her arms across her chest and turned her head away, blinking her eyes rapidly. Blaine took a deep breath and turned his eyes to Sam.

 

"Sam," Blaine smiled, "You and I didn't have the greatest start when you rejoined the New Directions last year. But this year, when my life went off the rails, and I felt like nobody cared, you were there for me. You became my rock and I am thankful that I can call you my best friend."

 

Sam smiled a huge smile, as he leaned forward to bump fists with Blaine; eyes a little red around the edges.

 

"Blam" Sam stated, in all seriousness. "Blam," Blaine agreed, with a chuckle. And then his eyes found Kurt.

 

"Kurt," Blaine said, smiling a little at Kurt's already watery eyes. "It was one year ago tonight that you called me. We were in a bad place then, and I honestly didn't know if we would ever get back to where we are now. You told me during that phone call that I was still your best friend, and I agreed. But the truth is you have always been more than that. You are my everything, and I am thankful that you gave me a second chance. I am thankful that you love me, and that you allow me to love you in return."

 

Kurt quickly wiped away the tears that he couldn't seem to stop.

 

"I am thankful that you said 'yes', and that one day, I will be able to call you my husband."

 

Tears began to slide down Blaine's face now, but it didn't show in his voice.

 

"Most of all, I'm thankful for New York. You are a star, Kurt. You have always been a star. And, now you are in a place that can appreciate you for who you are. You have come so far since you moved here. You have found your confidence, and you have embraced life the way you never could in Lima. I am in awe every day that I get to call you mine."

 

Blaine got to his feet, and suddenly Kurt was in his arms. Blaine could feel the tears on his neck, where Kurt's face rested. They were both too emotional to say anything, so they just held each other.

 

"Seriously Hummel, where did you find him?"

 

Blaine had his eyes closed against Kurt's shoulder, but he could hear Santana get to her feet and stomp off to her part of the loft, embarrassed by the emotions in the room. Everyone was in tears, including Santana where she stood in her bedroom, furiously wiping her eyes.

 

Kurt and Blaine couldn't seem to let each other go from the hug, and they both laughed/sobbed a few seconds later, as Rachel and Sam joined the hug, wrapping themselves around Kurt and Blaine, in one giant hug.

 

Nobody said anything a minute later as Santana too, joined in the giant hug and sob fest in the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
